Ripple Effect, Part I: A Change In Starfleet History & The Universe
by Russian-Maniac
Summary: This story takes place in the mid 32nd century, about 100 years after the Temporal Cold War had ended. 1,095 years ago, the crew of the first Starship, Enteprise dealt with Terra Prime, saved the cloned child, Elisabeth, and the day Trip and T'pol got married. And why history never recorded those historic events due to an ancient alien race that is bent on changing history.
1. Prelude

**Ripple Effect**

_**"This story takes place in what is now the future, in the mid 32nd century, about 1,095 years after Trip and T'pol dealt with Terra Prime, saved the cloned daughter, Elisabeth, and the day they got married. Here in this story will tell why history never recorded it and why the following events have led to Commander Tucker's untimely death and so on. Including those who were responsible for that change. What will the Federation will do to attempt to fix history to how it was before it got altered by this enemy force? But, beyond any bodies knowledge of understanding the true goal of their real plan to rewrite history, and that there are forces at work here that were responsible for their existence. And that there are things beyond anyone's level of comprehension. What will happen to Earth, Starfleet, the Federation and to the entire Universe it's self for that matter. But the most important question is... who or what started this in the first place."**_

_**(I do not own Star trek Enterprise, and that it is just fan fiction story... nothing else)**_

In the future in the mid 32nd Century, about over 100 years after the Temporal Cold War had ended, where technology has advanced to a point that anything is possible: "Warp Drive, Time Travel and finally in the mid 32 century, technology that lets a person to travel to any universe (including possible mirror universes) at will." And where the Federation and their allies have explored the Alpha, Delta, Gamma and most of the Beta Quadrant. And on top of that they made new allies with several new species called the Ugani, Yossaarians, Valkirian and many more which are from an unknown distant galaxy. But, what Starfleet and the members of the Federation don't know is that they are in great danger, and that something out there is about to change history across the universe and in the Federation... **But who knows what will happen, what will change in the past due to an ancient threat that was banished from the known territory of our home galaxy. And what will be the consequences of attempting to repair the time line, put history as it was before and to prevent the deaths of those people who made history as it is today... The Temporal Cold War which had ended will pavé a way to a new war that nobody had ever seen before and which will decide the fate of the galaxies that exist and races that live in this universe and beyond...**

**"...HISTORY WILL BE WRITTEN BY THE VICTORS..."**

**1: Prelude**

Several tall alien men walking towards a room with flashing lights. In the middle there was a 1 foot tall, 3 feet wide half ball like console on the ground. and an identical console like structure on top, but is held by four, three-inch cylinder rods on each side and one, five-inch rod in the middle. In the middle, holographic projections are appearing and disappearing, and showing the Earth's past, the early forming StarFleet and so on.

"Ah, at last, we have found what we were looking for." Said a strange-looking alien. "Begin the up link and connect it to The Ark."

The six aliens behind him went towards the holographic console and started to upload the data.

The lead alien who was still looking at the console, walked towards it and started moving the holographic moving images. Putting them aside as he was looking for something specific.

"Ah, there they are, hmm. NX-01... Enterprise," said the alien. As he was searching for other references there were different images floating around, including the Xindi, and their super weapon, The Sphere Builders, Terra Prime leader, Paxton making his speech. Some images were in the twenty-second, twenty-third and forth century, showing the Captain of the Enterprise in the twenty-forth century fight the Borg. Showing an image somewhere in the twenty-first century and a man between twenty to twenty-three years, driving a car. Then the Presidents of the USA, Abraham Lincoln, Franklin D. Roosevelt and Richard Nixon. Then showing a Human and a Vulcan in the twenty second century, which literally look like Commanders Trip and T'pol getting married in a Vulcan tradition, With their crew members next to them. Next to Hoshi Sato, was Elizabeth Cutler who was holding Trip's and T'pol's cloned, well alive and healthy baby, Elizabeth, in her hands

"Aarok, how are we doing with the up link?" Said the alien

'Almost finished captain, just a few more minutes." Said one Aarok

"Good... that is very... good." Said the Alien captain as he looked at the moving image on Trip and T'pol. That is just... absolutely good."

He continued looking at the console in front of him

"When you are done, destroy this place and that device, we don't want to have any interference from Daniels and his Temporal Agent friends." As he turned and walked towards the exit, he tilted and turned his head to the left side looking at the Temporal Integrity Commission sign on the wall including The Multiiverse Division sign. Next to them were the United Federation of Planets logo, with StarFleet, Vulcan, Andorian, Tellarite, Klingon Romulan, and thousand others. The alien captain looked at them and laughed. "Everything that they have accomplished will soon be erased from history... forever."

X X X

. . . Two years, three months earlier . . .

**"Admiral's log, Stardate 827434.6104452056 . We have intercepted a distress call from one of our Starbase colonies on Archer VII. Starfleet is aware of the situation and that they are sending us to investigate and offer any assistance if needed. "**

A gabled female voice coming from the ship's subspace comm in the Admiral's ready room "This is a priority one distress call to any Federation ship *static noise**static noise* our outpost *static noise* need *static noise* our *static noise* no effect" before she could finish, the transmission abruptly ended.

"that was all that we were able to receive," said the Vulcan Comm Officer in the Admiral's ready room. "And I figured out why the transmission so garbled."

"Care to share lieutenant," said the admiral while staring at the computer screen.

"Someone or something was attempting to scramble their distress call. Which they have succeeded in doing until I managed to clear most of it up." she said.

Suddenly the ship dropped out of warp and both of them proceeded to the bridge.

"Sir we have reached our destination," said the Conn Officer.

"On screen," said the First Officer as he got up from his chair and stood next to the admiral. The view screen flicked and the entire crew on the bridge was in shock on what they saw: three destroyed cargo ships of Federation design, five Klingon transport vessels, including, what looked like eight Dominion and twelve Breen ships and three Xindi Reptilian ships. "Are there any survivors, any escape pods?" said the First Officer.

"I am not picking up escaped pods in space nor life signs on the planet," said the Operations Officer. "The sensors are also detecting debris of what used to be a United Federation of Planets Space Station also known as a UFP Starbase. But, the sensors **are** detecting a small object which is sending out an automated distress call, there are 2 life signs aboard."

"Hail them," said the Admiral. "This is Admiral John Hernandez G. Archer of the Federation Starship Enterprise-M, we have responded to your distress call please respond." He continued to look at the view screen for an answer but didn't get any.

"Admiral, the sensors are detecting a cloaked ship on the port side 2500 meters away." said the Operations Officer.

Before the Admiral could say anything else, the ship fired at the Enterprise the moment it dropped its cloak

"Red alert, shields up, charge all weapons! Who was it that fired at us!" Yelled the First Officer.

The Enterprise was attacked again with her shields up, but the unknown ship's weapons went straight through them.

"They have destroyed all the ship's shield generators, most of our weapons are down as well, torpedoes are still operational!" Shouted the Tactical Officer.

"it's a Ugani Warship! Apparently they have cloaking technology and weapons we never seen before." Said the Operations Officer.

"How did they managed to get through our shields?" Demanded the First Officer.

"Those were chroniton torpedoes! Correction, Mark VII, chroniton torpedoes." Said the Tactical Officer with a shocked look on his face."

'Where did they get their hands on those?" Said the First Officer.

"Sir, the lead Ugani ship is hailing us." Said the Comm Officer.

"On screen," Said the Admiral. Before he could say anything else, he got interrupted by the Ugani Captain (Seen on a view screen, the Ugani Captain's appearance was dark brown with 1 inch long brownish, curved outward horns on the sides of his chin and on the sides of his forehead and vampire like teeth, with vertically slitted, red iris, blue eyes. He was 6'0" inches tall with a human like posterior. With 3 inch claw-like nails on grey his hands. Wearing a black leatherish uniform with red stripes on his sides and on the front of his chest) This is Admiral John Hernandez G. Archer of the Federation Starship Enterprise-M what is your reason for attacking us?"

"You have two choices, you either surrender yourselves to us willingly or we will just have to force you." Said the Ugani Captain showing his vampire like teeth as he smiled.

On the Enterprise bridge, everybody and the First Officer were looking at the Admiral and were waiting for his answer. Then finally after a few minutes he spoke. "We will not, now tell me what is your reason for doing this, we are allies!"

"You fool, you still don't understand what is going on do you," replied the Ugani Captain as he started to laughing. "Well then... it seems that I just have to show you then." Suddenly more ships de-cloaked behind the Ugani ship.

"Sensors are detecting thirty make that, sixty... more Ugani vessels and fifty-five Yossaarian vessels. On top that, twenty-seven Valkirian Flagships of unknown design." Said the Tactile Officer to the Admiral while he was looking a the sensors on his station console.

The First Officer finally realizing what is going on, he faced the Admiral "It's an invasion. They have probably planned it from the beginning!"

"You are partially correct... Commander... Steven G. Barclay isn't it," He said." To the Admiral, "you have ten minutes to make a choice."

"I will do no such thing, explain yourself now! And what do you mean by... "partially correct"... Well!?" The Admiral shouted out.

"Your First Officer was correct about the invasion," said the Ogani Captain, "but we have planned this from the **very** beginning, the very moment the Universe was created and was still young, we were planning to "inhabit" this universe. But our comrades had other ideas. They have foreseen that an alien race, which you call "Ancient Humanoids" as well as other species would seed this galaxy and the known universe of sentient life. And they have foreseen the creation of such life and many other things like your Starfleet, the Federation of Planets, the Klingon Empire, and so on. That they will let it happen, our disagreements led to a war which lasted for over twenty-two thousand, five hundred years. After our defeat, we were banished and sent billions of light years away from this galaxy. We call our selves The Emperors, now after billions of years, we will destroy everything in our path and convert all sentient life into our own image and claim what is rightfully! Don't think that they will help you, because their laws prohibits them from interfering and helping the sentient beings in this existence, the only thing that those fools can do is watch, as **we **conquer galaxy after galaxy! Now, get ready to join your fellow officers and your allies." Suddenly, the Ugani, Yossaarian and the Valkirians open fire on the Federation Starship. Surrounded by the enemy armada, the Enterprise hopelessly attempts to repel her attackers so she could find a gap in the armada and escape to warp...

X X X

. . . Archer VII Colony, UFP Starbase : Five days, sixteen hours before the attack . . .

A female Starfleet officer sitting on a chair in the space station's ready room (which is orbiting a Class M Planet) and reading a letter on the PADD to herself out loud, "Commander Erica D. Riker, your request to transfer to USS. Terra Nova-C have been put under advisement. Until then you will have to wait for 1 month... blah, blah, blah..." puts the PADD on the desk. "Sincerely, Admiral T'Mal Elisabeth T. D. Tucker from Starfleet HQ." After few seconds there was a chime at the door, "come in."

The station's Security Chief, Jonas Palkavich comes in with a PADD in his had. "Commander, here's the today's criminal activity report," hands her the PADD to read, see's a different PADD on her desk. "A letter from Starfleet HQ I presume."

Locked her eyes on him without tilting her head, "And how do you know that?"

"No, I recognized that look everywhere. Let me guess they... denied your request to transfer" said the chief.

Not making eye contact with the security chief, "More like they put it under advisement. When did this happen?" Said the Commander to the security chief while reading the PADD in her hand.

"About 22 minutes ago, apparently 3 drunken Klingons decided to pick a fight with 2 Jem'Hadar soldiers. It took 20 security officers and myself to separate them." Changing the subject. "There were also 3 Ferengi arrested for smuggling illegal merchandise and then there is a refugee from Delta Quadrant who boarded Cardassian scout ship and was later transferred to a Federation Starship." The commander looked at him. "He was being **hunted **by the Hirogen." The chief sat on the chair that was on the opposite side of the commander, "He's an Antarian, one of 200 Antarians who have survived an attack on their home world 40 years ago by the Beta Quadrant race known by the former Borg Collective and to the former Borg drone, 7 of 9, as Species 2924. Apparently, the Hirogen and Species 2924 have signed an alliance agreement with each other. He somehow managed to board and steal one of the Hirogen ships and fly through the sensor net. But the other Hirogens ship saw him and were able to damage the ship's warp core before he destroyed the pursuing ship.

"Is Starfleet going to help them?" Said Erica, "Well we are allies with the Antarians. Starfleet could bring the refugees to this quadrant.

"That was the general idea." Said Jonas. 'But they placed some sort of Warp Field Detection Grid, that covers over one hundred eighty five light years in all directions which also give out some sort of radiation which prevents non allied ships to go to warp. In other words getting through the detection grid quickly at warp speed will be impossible."

"That will soon change when Starfleet finishes conducting their test flights on the Quantum Slipstream Drive. Which probably be in a few years we will be sending ships to rescue any survivors." Said the Commander.

Giving the PADD back to the Chief "Tell me one thing, why did you decide to serve on a space station?"

Jonas stood up from the chair on his feet, "I have served on four starships in my twenty years of service as the ship's chief of security, and in my twenty years of service I was getting transferred from ship to ship."

She looked at him with a confused look. "Can you elaborate on that please.

"I first served five years on USS Enterprise-K, which was severely damaged by an unknown spatial anomaly and had to return to dry dock for extensive repairs. My second, four years of service was on the same ship, which was then destroyed by five Malon ships. 600 crew members along with the ship's first officer and me were able to escape while the captain gave us time to get further away from the fight, rammed the Enterprise into that Malon garbage ship of their's, destroying all five ships and Enterprise herself. Then I served seven years on USS Reed, which had to return to dry dock for repairs after almost being "**eaten**" by some space born creatures. And finally, I served four years on USS London B, me and twenty other crew members got transferred to Starfleet Medical after being infected with a space born virus."

'Now I know why you transferred to this space station, all we have here are robberies, con artists and smugglers." Said the Commander.

You are also forgetting bar fights and drunken Klingons." Said Jonas.

"And what about you?" Said Jonas, "Why do you want to transfer to a starship?"

The commander sighed, "Well I want to explore the galaxy, meet new civilizations and stuff like that. But instead I'm stuck on this station."

"I know like twelve Starfleet officers that are on this station that have the same wish that you have" Chuckled Jonas.

"Yeah... oh Palkavich do you know Admiral T'Mal Elisabeth T. D. Tucker from Starfleet Headquarters?" Said the Commander.

"I have, I met her once when she accepted my transfer to this station... Plus her full name is T'Mal Elisabeth T'Pol Dragovich Tucker." Said the security chief.

"Dragovich? Wait she's Russian?" Said the surprised commander.

"One of her human ancestors was Russian, so that makes her part Russian, so yeah, she is. Which also explains her accent." Suddenly the station's lights start flickering on and off as the two officers started looking around. "third time this week it has happened, last month we lost long-range sensors and communications."

"Don't worry chief," Said Erica, "I believe our chief engineer is working to solve the power fluctuation problem."

"He's has been working on it for four days and still can't find the problem!" Said the angry security chief as he opened the door and walked away.

"Somebody gets annoyed easily." Muttered Erica to herself as she chuckled a little.

X X X

. . . Three days, seven hours before the attack . . .

Space station's operations room. "Lieutenant Commander Joseph Bashir to the Bajoran transport ship, you are cleared for departure to Deep Space 9." The ship then un-docks and goes to warp. After fifteen minutes the station's power goes down and comes back after eleven seconds. "Report!" yelled the First Officer, as he left Erica's ready room with her following him.

"The entire station lost main power for about eleven point three seconds." Said the Station's Science Officer. "The power outage resonated from the central core in engineering. The station is on emergency power." Said the Science Officer.

Over the comm "Engineering to ops, this is Kor'Ak, we managed to activate emergency power to most parts of the station including command." Said an alien engineer that looked exactly like a Ugani. "We had to shut down the core due to an overload."

"Could of you just warned us before you shut down the core?" Replied Erica.

"There was no time, if we hadn't shut the core on time, it could have overloaded and we wouldn't be having this conversation. The chief engineer is figuring out what caused it in the first place. He will give his full report when he's finished" Said Kor'Ak.

"This explains why most of the station's internal sensors went down, including life support and other systems seconds before we lost power" Said one of the officers who is sitting on a different console.

"Lets just see what we have, then we can worry about the rest." Said Erica.

"Life support is at fifty-two percent, station's comm system, most of the station's internal sensors are functioning including environmental controls." Said one of the technicians.

"What we don't have is long-range sensors, station's shields, subspace communications, defensive and offensive weapons as well as other systems." Said the station tactical officer."

"If someone is to attack us now we'll be defenseless" Said the Commander

"the good news is, we're not being attacked... yet. What do you guys think, sabotage or some random power fluctuation?" Added Joseph.

"We will get that answer when Nikolai hands in his report" Said the Commander

X X X

. . . Two days before the attack . . .

"So, tell us what it is, sabotage?" Ask the First Officer in the Commander's ready room.

"Undetermined, Nikolai can't find anything that would look like sabotage, but he did check the core's power output, he discovered that the core was giving out 40% more power than it should." Said the commander."He believes that the extra power that the main core was giving out was due to a singularity." Gives the Bashir the PADD that the commander was holding.

"A black hole?" Said the First Officer.

"That was the first guess, but actually it is some sort of subspace anomaly or something that has just formed 10 light years away. It's sending out some sort of subspace disturbance in a 25 light year radius, it also giving out some sort of electromagnetic gravitational field of some kind." Replied Erica. "Which explains why the core was giving out that kind of power output, and why most of the station's controls went offline."

"Is it still there?" Said the First Officer.

"The sensors say that it is still. I have managed to contact Starfleet HQ and sent a scout ship to investigate. The closer the ship gets to the anomaly, the harder it will be to stay in contact with them." Said Erica.

"Commander, we managed to bring 97 percent of all the station's systems online, but we still can't get the station's defenses and sensors." Said Nikolai over the comm.

"Understood." Said Erica. Facing the first officer. "Just in case this is was a sabotage, I want you to be ready for it. And tell our security officer to put a team of 3 armed guards at the vital areas on this base. And tell him to set weapons to stun, I want that saboteur alive. Plus you will be in command of the SVDS Yeht,-gav. Starfleet is sending ships to this location."

"SVDS ma'am?" Said the confused First Officer

"Starfleet, Vulcan Designed Ship, this is one of five ships that were built by using Earth and Vulcan technology." Said the Commander.

"Yeht-gav? That means... Justice... in Vulcan. Said the First Officer.

"It's literally a warship, unlike the Defiant class starships. It's about 112 meters shorter then Enterprise J. It is literally a combination of USS Enterprise E and J, the former prototype starship USS Prometheus and three vulcan starships including the starship, Soval. It practically looks like that timeship, USS Relativity and USS Prometheus. Even though it lacks incredible maneuverability it does posses great firepower, enough to destroy a single Borg vessel by itself. Here are the schematics of the ship." Said the Commander giving the PADD to her first officer.

Looking at the PADD and almost fainting. "Two, Thirty-three dorsal and ventral phaser arrays, including six phaser cannons on the front port and starboard sides. twelve torpedo launchers on the top and bottom front and back of the ship which can fire fifteen torpedoes at a time. Contains three-thousand Mark V Quantum and Chroniton Torpedoes, equipped with primary and secondary shields with advanced regenerative capabilities, including advanced ablative armor. The ship is also equipped with long-range sensors and as well as with Multi-Targeting sensors, which can attack at three to five ships and/or target points, this ship is also equipped with Point Defense Phaser Cannons designed for **close** combat and against enemy fighters and/or enemy torpedoes. Crew compliment is 2127, 103 decks, 4 holodecks, 2 sickbays with their own EMH and a ECH, 5 shuttle bays. 3 of them each hold up to 18 Unmanned Attack Fighters and 20 Attack Drones and the other 2 are capable of fitting inside 3 Defiant Class ships and 15 fast shuttle crafts like the famous, Delta Flyer, including 3 normal shuttles." Said Bashir as he continued reading on. Then stopped and faced the Commander. "Ma'am isn't this overkill?"

"I know it is overkill, but when you are dealing with Species 2924, you need will have to be ready for anything." Said the Commander.

"Ma'am?" Responded the Bashir in confusion.

"Rumor has it that Starfleet believes that Species 2924 are attempting to attack StarFleet and its allies. And we all know how advanced those guys are. It is just a precaution nothing to worry about... not yet that is." Said the Commander

"Well in that case they should send all three of these ships." Sad the First Officer. Giving the PADD back to Erica "If you excuse me I'll be getting ready for my ship to arrive." Added the First Officer

X X X

. . . Five minutes before the attack . . .

The station's ops "They should be here by now what's taking them so long" Said the Commander.

"I think we should contact them to see what is going on" the First Officer.

"Perhaps they have gotten into a little trouble on their way here" Said the Science Officer

"Commander I am receiving a transmission from the Yeht-gav." Said the Comm Officer.

"On screen." Said the First Officer."

Commander, it's audio only." Said the Comm Officer.

Both the commander and the first officer looked at each other, then heard a garbled voice over the comm channel. "This is the first officer T'Rel *static* spatial anomaly *static* gravitational sensors are off the scale (the officers in ops including the commander and the first officer look like they have seen a ghost) *static* we are being pulled in! I repeat *long static*

"Lieutenant pinpoint their last location!" Said the first officer to his Science Officer.

"I am unable, there is some sort of interference." Said the Science Officer

"I am trying to hail them but something is interfering with our comm's systems" Said the Comm Officer.

Suddenly the station got shocked by an explosion and caused several systems to flicker.

"What just hit us!" Yelled the Commander.

"Ma'am, the sensors are detecting several dozen ships de-cloaking," Said the Tactical Officer, "We just lost long range sensors! "The ships are not sending any "IFF" signals.

"Do we still have targeting sensors and weapons?" Said the First Officer.

"Yes sir!" replied the Tactile Officer.

"Then fire at the enemy ships" Said the First Officer.

At that moment the station's weapons finally went online and started firing at the ships.

"Commander, I am getting reports from the station that the attacking ships are Ugani and Yossaarian design." Said the comm officer

"Sir the enemy has engaged the federation ships!" Yelled the Tactical Officer.

Another explosion rocked the station and then three more.

"They're using chroniton torpedoes," Said the Tactile Officer. Another explosion rocked the station.. "there are several hall breaches on outer decks!" Noticing an alarm on his console "Somebody just launched an escape pod." Just before he could figure out who did it, the console blew up, killing him.

As the station is getting bombarded by continuous attack by the Ugani and Yossarians, the other Valkirian ships de-cloak and join the others.

On the lead Ugani vessel. "Sir, the federation's shield generators and down, aw well as most of their weapons." Said the Ugani Tactical Officer.

"What about the other ships?" Said the Ugani Captain.

"Some of them are destroyed, the other have been disabled." Said the Tactical Officer

"Send a boarding team to the disabled ships and to the station. Take everyone who is alive. kill all those who attempt to fight back, after that destroy the station." Said the Captain

"Captain, the station is sending out a priority one distress call!" Said the Ugani Comm Officer.

"Make it look like that someone is attempting to jam their distress call." Said the Ugani Captian

"Understood." Said the Comm Officer

"What should I tell the two Ugani occupants inside the escape pod?" Said the Ugani Comm Officer

"Tell them... send out a weak distress call and to fly from the debris field out of any federation starship's sensor range." Said the Ugani Captain

Inside the station as it is being hit, most of the personnel in the ops room are either dead or unconscious. Next to the comm station, the commander is sending a distress call.

_**"This is a priority one distress call to any Federation ship, This is Commander Erica D. Riker, we are under attack by the Ugani, Yossarian and Valkirian fleet! Our outpost has taken heavy damage, shields are gone, the planet will be the next target! We need immediate assistance! Our defensive weapons had no effect, send reinforcements immediately!"**_


	2. Beachhead

Author's Notes:

The **full** physical appearance of the Ugani, Yoassaarians and Valkirians. Alright we all know that Ugani appear dark brown with 1 inch long brownish, curved outward horns on the sides of their chin and on the sides of their forehead and vampire like teeth, with vertically slitted, red iris, blue eyes. The can be 6'0" to 6'5" tall with a human like posterior. With 3 inch claw-like nails on grey their hands and have something that looks like 1 or a half-inch long cut (depends on how high they Ugani are) and the palm of their hands which is probably how they nourish themselves or other. Wearing a black leatherish uniform with red stripes on the sides and on the front of their uniform. They posses the strength three to seven times of that of a human.

The Yossaarian is no different with the Ugani, only that they have gold dragon like eyes with purplish irises. They have retractable six-inch claws on both their hands with the same thing on the palm of their hands. They are about 5'9" to 6'4" tall. The also posses regenerative abilities which heals their wounds real quick, they can also survive two hours in the vacuüm of space. They wear light grayish metallic armor suit covered with brown and blue colors

The Valkirians have the ability to "shape-shift" to any humanoid life-form they choose, it is either done by technological means or is part of their physiology (Sooner or later it will be know how it is done). Valkirians posses blueish dark compound eyes which lets them see 10 time better than any human. It also gives them an advantage in dark rooms or places. Their height is close to 7'0" tall, they are highly sensitive to high pitch sounds somewhere between 5 to 12 kHz. Emitting these kind of high pitch sounds can disrupt their shape shifting ability and prevent them from transforming to different kind of life form for 36 hours due to the side effect done to them by those high pitch sounds. Valkirians seem to look like humans only that they look like dark blackish scaly humanoid lizards with razor-sharp claws. They posses the same thing on their hands like the Ugani and Yossaarians. They wear some sort of dark flexible exoskeleton armor suit that seems to look like it's covered in dark black goo.

Ugani is pronounced as, "Yu-gunee" or (which is the same) Yu-ga-ne

Valkirian is pronounced as, "Val-keer-e-an"

Yossaarian is pronounced as, "Yo-ssaa-ree-an"

* * *

**2: Beachhead**

. . . Present day . . .

"Structural integrity is at sixty-three percent, make that fifty-five percent! Hall breaches on decks five, eight and fifteen!" Yelled the Enterprise's Tactical Officer

"Sir, I got through, but warp drive is still offline!" Yelled the Conn Officer

"Captain the object that was transmitting the signal is an escape pod, and it seems to have 2 Ugani life signs." Said the Comm Officer

"Something tells me that was meant to lure us closer to the debris field so they could surround us" Said the Tactile Officer"

"Engineering to bridge, we should get the warp drive back online in about seventeen minutes! So fight them off until then!" Said the ship's engineer

"Understood," Said the Captain.

To the His Tactical Officer, "Fire at will, with everything we got!"

To his Conn Officer, "Take evasive action, try to avoid getting hit by their weapons."

"Understood." Said the Conn Officer.

"Captain, I think I have an idea but you might probably not like it" Said the First Officer.

"Even though it is still experimental and dangerous we should try to use the Quantum Slipstream Drive." Added the First Officer.

Everybody looked at the Captain.

"Sir, under these circumstances we have no choice. I predict our chances of success would be 33 percent. The chances that this ship might be thrown to normal space fly into a sun is 32 percent, 6 percent that this ship would jump out into the lower atmosphere of a planet and a 29 percent chance that it will not work." Said a pale like android that closely resembled the android, Data.

"Sir like B-12 said, we have no choice." Said the First Officer.

"Alright do it," To B-12, "I hope you are right lieutenant." Said the Captain.

"Bridge to engineering prepare this ship for Quantum Slipstream." Said the First Officer.

"Do what?" Said the Chief Engineer.

"Just do it, we don't have time arguing about the danger. We don't have any choice, activate the Quantum Slipstream Drive now!" yelled the First Officer over the comm.

"Alright, give me a second here to make a few adjustments" Said the Chief Engineer.

Engineering to bridge, you have a go!" Said the Chief Engineer.

"Understood" replied the The First Officer.

"Helm, prepare to go into Quantum Slipstream on my command." Said the Captain

_"Alert, Quantum Slipstream Drive has been initiated! Master override command code is required to proceed further._" Said a computer voice_  
_

"Command override, Admiral Archer, Gamma, six, nine, Alpha." Said the Admiral.

"Command override, First Officer, Barclay, Epsilon, eight, Delta, Six." Said the First officer.

_"Access to Quantum Slipstream has been granted. Proceed with_ caution" Added a computer voice.

"Get us out of here now!" Ordered the First Officer.

On that moment the Enterprise went into Slipstream and vanished from the enemy sensors.

On the lead Ugani ship, "Captain, the enemy vessel has escaped?" Said the Ugani Tactical Officer while looking on his console.

"No need to worry my friend, even if they manage to warn their superiors it would be too late." Said the Ugani Captain.

"Shak'arran sha'ket sturle Qui Lak-Shol-konirit. Ventak-ahreja ven'treq-shu." Said the Ugani First Officer to his Comm Officer in their language.

"Ak'la zec'ta Ark'kah, zau tiq'gika. Quui'lark, Ear'jagh wel'jha. Suy'latra Qau'ple shil'koze." Said the Ugani Comm Officer in their language through the sub-space comm.

"Nar'mal-kada potu-skan'ta. Esli'zek dom'rotaih, zeh'klau-zugdar. " Said the lead Yossaarian Captain to his fleet via subspace comms as one-quarter of his ships flew towards the planet which had the debris field of a destroyed space station.

"Ak'la bef'lam Ark'kah ta'rhat. Tezha'la dor'erkro Ear'jagh sher-wetrah ter'laj pojkaga. Shar-kidre kev'elza. Fer'lah sil'bak fer'leq ahka galrel-gat ahgi seghto-no kajsha." Said the Captain the his Conn Officer in their language.

"Sha'nok nem'raf katik ter'rak-hasha seq'kak meq'weyt." Said the Comm Officer to the other ships via sub-space comm.

As the Yossaarian and Valkirian ships set course to different destinations to join their comrades in different sectors of the galaxy, a huge vortex appeared, from it, came out a massive ship with hundreds of ships behind it and probably even billions of ships waiting for the order to come and join the fight.

"T'ua, Ark'kah, sez'kary qou'rarja hiz'jauq kat'rah." Said the Ugani Captain, as the massive ship, the so-called The Ark and it's escort set a course towards their own target destination, the Capital of the Federation... Planet Earth.

X X X

. . . Archer VII Colony . . .

"That was too close." Said a Starfleet Officer as he was getting out of the rubble.

Taps on his communicator, "This is Lieutenant Jaeger Dax, does anyone hear me?" But there was no answer. "I repeat does anyone hear me.

"Lieutenant, what just happened" Said a man behind him.

"We were under attack sir" Said Jaeger.

Sits down on the ground with his back against the wall. "Do you know who?" Said the Commander.

Taps on his communicator. "This is Commander Jeffery Newton to anyone left alive please respond"

"it won't work sir, believe me I tried. The communications are down." Said Jaeger.

"Alright then, let get to the comm room." Said the Commander

"That won't work either Commander, that room caved in when the colony outpost got attacked. As you can see from all the rubble... and me."

"You?" Said the Commander

"I almost got killed by the falling debris as I tried to get to there." Said the Lieutenant

"Even though our comm system isn't working, but our Personal Life-sign Detectors do." Said the Commander as he look at the device strapped on his left arm.

"There are about 160+ life signs of a radius of about a 1.5 kilometers." Said the Commander

"It appears that my PLD is out of service." Said Jaeger.

"I wanna find the person who build the schematics of this underground complex and give him a piece of my mind." Said the Commander.

"Oh don't worry, this complex is able to withstand powerful attacks, you will be safe... Yeah right." Added the Commander.

"Sir?" Said Jaeger.

"Oh nothing, I am just remembering what that moron said about this place being." Said the Commander.

"Wait, there's an emergency control station if that one is out of reach" Said the Lieutenant.

"Good, Lets find it then." Said the commander.

X X X

"Alright, here it is." Said the lieutenant.

"Good, now find out what happened." Said the Commander.

"Commander, we are receiving a station wide transmission from the surface." Said Jadger.

"This is Ma'Tak, second in command of the Yossaarian Fleet. All survivors are to surrender themselves to us. Do not attempt to resist, you're surrounded. We know that there are about four-hundred people who have survived our attack. There is **no **escape."

On the surface the two officers turned to each other, and then started walking away from the control room. " We need to get to the armory, stack up on weapons, find and rescue our people." Said the Commander

Suddenly they heard an explosion from behind them and about twenty Yossaarian soldiers came out pointing weapons at the two Starfleet Officers.

"Where do you think you two were planning to go, you might have heard that there is no escape." Said the lead Yossaarian soldier.

"What gives you the right to attack..." Before the commander could finish, one of the alien soldiers stunned him.

"Any more questions... no, good." Said the lead Yossaarian Officer. "Place the prisoners into a cell for now."

"Pal'yak etar-chag tuar'yah hag'zhal seku-zie." Said the lead Yossarian to the others.

"Dam'koh par-mak'ta" Said the lead Yossarian Officer as he glared at the rubble.

At the command bridge of the lead Yossaarian vessel. The Yossaarian Captain was look at the stars in space through the view screen.

"Sek'krah-ras'tagh kar'tagh wer-gaht'shauq'leyth quil-ta sazh'tigo harh'ktam. Zet'zhun tagh'trah yo'lsha dar gat'rug'yurt. Chua'chonak deg'nok khast'erat-remot jaud'sarh kaush-salghro."

("We have been waiting for this moment for billions of years, and now we are finally here to take what is rightfully ours. No one will stop us, not the Federation or the rest of the species in this galaxy and through out the known stars. Most of all, not even our own kind who have forsaken us will be able to stop us.")

X X X

. . . Earth, Starfleet Headquarters . . .

Over the comm. "Admiral Stark, we have received an urgent transmission from one of our starships in the Archer VII System as well as from dozen other systems." Said the Starfleet Comm Officer

"let me hear it commander." Said Admiral Stark.

Over the comm. "We are under attack by the Ugani, Valkirian and Yossaarian ships. They call themselves The Emperors. Our ships are barely a match for them. A majority of their fleet breaking off and is heading towards Earth, Vulcan, Klingon and to the Romulan borders. Proceed with caution." Said the Comm Officer.

Over the comm. "That was all of it. Most of the message was scrambled." Added the Commander.

"Contact those worlds and tell them what is happening." Said the Admiral.

Over the comm. "Understood." Said the Commander.

"why is this happening, who are they really. And what would they achieve in doing this?" Said the Admiral to himself.

"Computer, send a priority one message to every ship with in range. The message is, To all Federation ships, Proceed with caution, The Federation is under siege by an alien force known as The Emperors, consisting with Ugani, Yoassaarian and Valkirian ships. Group up and intercept them. And if necessary, destroy them. Computer save message and send." Said the Admiral.

X X X

. . . Two weeks later . . .

. . . Starfleet Headquarters . . .

"This will be our primary target, this wormhole of theirs. If we manage to collapse it these guys won't be able to send any more ships." Said Admiral Stark pointing on the holographic representation of the wormhole.

"Our secondary objective to retake the following planets: Cardassia, Batazed, Coridan, and most of the Klingon and Dominion territories, including twenty other systems." Said Admiral Solan.

"We know it wouldn't b easy but, the Dominion had several successful strikes against the Emperors in the Gamma Quadrant. Plus the Emperors don't have the kind of faster-then-light travel like we do." Added Admiral Stark.

"What about the Ark, that ship is heading towards Earth. Our forces still can't get through its defenses, let alone its escort." Said Captain Everest Stone.

It's current course and speed will get them to Earth in Seven months, four weeks, eighteen hours. People we have time to prepare our defense force against them." Said Admiral Stark.

"I wouldn't be so optimistic if I were you." Said the Klingon Captain.

"Twenty-four Klingon Bird of Prey and ten Romulan War Birds vanished when the primary weapon of the Ark was activated and fired." Added the Klingon Captain.

"Gentlemen the only thing that can withstand the Ark's primary weapon is the new prototype starship, NXCC-17350. One of many that are going to be build along with the newer SVDS starships. The NXCC type ships are equipped with specialized shields can withstand the Ark's main weapon. Including some new and advanced weapons.." Said Admiral T'Rip Tucker.

"We have 2 weeks left until the NXCC-9150 Janeway and NXCC-1701A1 Enterprise are completely built, so there is nothing to worry about." Said the Vice Admiral.

"They better not fail, because they might be our last and only hope in destroying that thing." Said the Commodore.

"What about NXCC-1701A and NXCC-2227?" Said the Klingon Captain

"The NXCC-1701A and NXCC-2227 have their hands full in the Gamma Quadrant. They are assisting the Dominion and half of the Federation Alpha Strike Force with the Yossaarian invasion fleet who are 10 light years from the Bajoran Wormhole." Said the Vice Admiral.

"While the rest of the Alpha Strike Force is guarding the wormhole." Added the Vice Admiral.

"When those ships are fully operational, we will sent one of them to intercept the Ark. The other one will travel to Archer VII and destroy their primary base of operations in that sector and then retake the system." Said the Commodore.

X X X

. . . Three days later . . .

"What is our progress?" Said the Valkirian Captain.

"More reinforcements have arrived through the vortex, some are setting a defense perimeter next to the vortex and the planet while others will be sent out to assist in other sectors in this galaxy." Said the Valkirian officer.

"Captain, the Klingons are putting up a fight as well as the Cardassians and what is left of the Orion Syndicate. It is a matter of time before they fall and join us, like their fallen comrades did." Said Kor'Ak.

"We also succeeded in creating a few stable wormholes in the Alpha and Gamma Quadrants from what is known by the Humans as the Aquarius Dwarf Galaxy and NGC 5102. The good news is, one of our wormholes managed to get one of our fleets about 40 light years away from the Sol System." Said the Ugani Tactical Officer.

"Captain, we outnumber them three 3 to 1. And if our calculations are correct we we will take over the Alpha Quadrant in less than five weeks, the Delta Quadrant in a month. In one year, this whole galaxy will be ours." Said Kor'Ak

"How many ships are guarding the wormhole in the former Archer VII system?" Said the Yossarian Captain.

"Close to sixteen thousand sir." Said Kor'Ak

"The Ark should reach the Human's home world in a couple of months." Said Kol'Lar.

"Should I inform them to initiate hyper jump. get there quicker?" Said the Yossarian First Officer.

"That won't be necessary, the Federation still can't get close to the Ark without losing their precious ships and people. They will fail over and over again until they have no ships to send." Said Kor'Ak

"Our intelligence operatives say the Federation is building more ships, but our fleet will get there before they could finish building them. When that happens their technology will become ours for the taking." Said the Ugani Comm Officer.

"Status on the captured "subjects" how is the bio-forming coming along" Said the Ugani Captain to one of his underlings

"Perfect, seventy percent of the captured prisoners have successfully bio-formed. But we are still having problems with the Vulcan prisoners, it appears that they are more mentally and physically resistant than any other humanoid we have captured. The entities in them are having trouble getting through their mental defenses, as for their immune system well it will take longer." Said the Ugani underling

"Do everything to break them! We don't care about their mental or physical health, as long as they live!" Said the Yossaarian Captain.


	3. Domino Effect

Authors notes: Note that what's being said by the aliens in this chapter is translation from their native language

**3: "The Domino Effect"**

. . . Several billion years ago . . .

Empty black nothingness with a dim light flickering, after a while a huge explosion appeared changing that. Releasing protons, neutrons and electrons as well as other particles. As time passed galaxies begin to form and planets.

"Beautiful, don't you think" Said an alien voice

"It became from nothingness to something wonderful." Said another voice"

"Yes well, It would not be like that for long" Said a third voice.

Finally seeing the aliens, a glowing white humanoid like aliens clothed in white cloak. Behind them are some sort of "space ships" that appears to almost engulfed in white light.

Our sister is correct, some of us are beginning to see future events of this new existence. But they will come to past in a few million-billion years." Said the first alien.

"That is very interesting, but why wait and let it come to existence. We saw this reality come to life we should inhabit and take it for our selves." Said the fourth male alien.

"No! We will not interfere with the natural growth of the species in that reality" Said the second alien.

"What **species **are you referring to, there is no life in that place." Said the fifth alien.

"In this realm it might be hours or even years before we see a species come to existence, but in there, it takes longer. Young one, we are not taking this reality for ourselves. We are not going to do what you ask **and that is final**, **understand**!" Said the third alien.

The fourth and fifth aliens walk away with out saying anything else.

"Watch them, and make sure they don't attempt to enter that reality. I will inform the High Council of what has transpired here." Said the sixth alien to the first, second and third aliens, then just turns into pure light energy and flies towards the tall, white fortress.

"How can we be denied this! That reality is suppose... no,** must** be ours. No... no, no, no... it will be ours." Said the fourth alien.

"And it shall, but there is a problem. The High Council will be on their side, we wouldn't be able to take what is ours." Said the fifth alien. While the two aliens were discussing their plan, they came across a sign saying "Great power comes with greater responsibility. The question is, how will this power be used?"

X X X

"High Council no disrespect intended but there is already life in that reality, our place is right here. We must not interfere with the natural progress of their evolution and prevent any of our kind from inhabiting their reality" Said Anuk.

"We have to agree with Anuk said one of the six aliens standing beside her. We have reason to believe that Kor'Ak, Lo'Kar and probably many other are attempting to take control of that reality." Said one of the aliens.

"Even if this turns into a civil war between our people." Said the First Council Elder

"Is this what you want Anuk, a civil war." Said the Third Council Elder.

"A civil war is already at hand, it all happened when that reality came into existence." Said Kur'Ak.

"I sense a dark and horrifying future if this war comes." Said the one of the council elders.

"We are forgetting about our sacred rule, which states that no Guardian is to make contact with a lower life form their reality that didn't achieve higher plain of existence or ascension, unless it has been approved. And as long as I remember that I have never broken that rule for six-million years and either have these six people who are standing beside me. But unlike Kor'Ak and Lo'kar who choose to ignore that rule will use their powers and proclaim themselves as gods to those mortals." Said Anuk

"Great power comes with greater responsibility" Said Kur'Al.

"It seems civil war is unavoidable." Said the Second Council Elder.

"There might be a way to prevent a civil war from ever happening if, we manage to convince both Kor'Ak and Lo'Kar to stop their insane idea." Said Kur'Al.

"We all know that both Kor"Ak, Dal'Har and Lo'Kar have one thing on their minds, and that is their lust for absolute power." Said Anuk.

"The war between the different factions has made him and many others power-hungry. Said Kur'Al

"They believe that harnessing the "darker side" of their abilities will give them an upper hand against other factions. Sooner or later they won't be able to control their own abilities and will be consumed by them, that why we must act now before we are too late." Said Thwar.

"The council agrees, convince them and make sure you succeed because the repercussions could be severe if you fail." Said the leader of the council.

"Understood." Said Anuk.

X X X

"As I have foreseen, the council is on their side, we must act now!" Said Lo'Kar.

"Agreed." Said Kor'Ak

"What about the others, are they with us... or against us?" Said Lo'Kar.

"About one hundred and twenty-seven billion are with us, as for the other two-hundred billion, they are against us." Said K'Zogh

"It has to do, now lets see what this reality has to offer." Said Lo'Kar.

"What do you think you are doing!" Yelled Anuk

"Taking what is ours, now either join us or leave!" Said Lo'Kar.

"You are not taking the Great Ships to that reality nor you are going to conquer it." Said Anuk.

"I have been fighting the other factions since your grandparents were still young, I know what we have to do, what our true existence is. Now leave or die!" Said Lo'Kar at the same time he fired some sort of white energy blast on Anuk. She then quickly disappeared before she was hit. "Hmm, coward, but no matter she can't stop us nor will the others... destiny awaits." Added Lo'Kar.

"An untold number of our Great Ships are heading towards to the new reality!" Said Thwar.

"We have to follow them if we are to stop them! Said Anuk to the High Council.

"We know the risks, please we have to stop them." Said Thwar

The council members turned to each other and then faced the two aliens. "You may proceed." Said the lead council member.

At that moment Anuk, Kur'Al, Kagh, and the others who were in the council chamber transformed into pure light energy and disappeared.

"We understand... what... we must do." Said Thamnok

"It seems that some of our people have join Lo'Kar, we have orders to stop them. In any way possible." Said Thamnok to the others beside him.

At that moment they closed their eyes and bowed their heads and transformed into a bright energy form, many others followed them.

X X X

"Look at this magnificent sight my friends, soon this will become ours." Said Lo'Kar as he starred at the formation of many galaxies and planets.

After few moments a bright light appears which brought out many Great Ships.

"Lo'Kar, you have to stop this before we have no other choice but to stop you ourselves by any means necessary. We have foreseen the future of this realm, that this... Universe... is going to be inhabited by billions of different life forms." Said Rha'Kar.

"This is not our place to exist, we must leave it how it is." Said Anuk.

"No, never! This belongs to us, we are the rightful owners, and nobody and I mean nobody is going to take it away from us, not even you. We will create an Empire that will last for eternity after eternity and our enemies will either bow down to us or perish." Said Kor'Ak.

Anuk and Thamnok looked at each other and nodded. "Very well then we have to choice but to bring you back ourselves or destroy you." Said Thamnok.

"Destroy us you say, fool you're weak and pathetic you have only started to develop most of your abilities. You are no match for us and neither are you Anuk." Said Gun'nak.

As the universe continued to take shape, the opposite sides began to fight each other. Anuk and a few hundred others on her side transformed into bright energy and left the Great Ships to fight the others. Those who remained on the Great ships began to fire some sort of energy blast at the other Great Ships and at the opposing aliens on either sides. In the cross fire some of the planetary bodies that were forming were destroyed including most of the star systems that had already had formed hundreds of years before the battle started.

X X X

The war had lasted for tens of thousands of years and it seems that Anuk and the others have successfully stopped them.

"We have brought them before the High Council to answer their crimes," Said Cas.

"I have only one thing to say to you, and that is, even if you managed to stop us, many will soon realize the mistake they have made not taking over that reality and will join our cause." Said Lo'Kar to the High Council.

"With the crimes like yours you and the others who followed you will not be executed, but instead you will be banished from your home to that reality without your powers. You and your followers will be thrown to the very edge of this universe, where all of you will exist until this reality is no longer." Said one of the council elders.

"Who knows how long that will be." Said Kor'Ak

"Think of it as life in prison, without your powers and knowledge that you posses." Said the leader of the High Council.

"We will have our revenge, you old fools, we promise you this." Said one of the captured renegades.

"We are still forgetting that they have tapped into the dark side of their powers which makes them even more dangerous, they have to be executed at once. Even if their powers have been taken from them, they still pose a threat." Said Anuk looking at Lo'Kar.

Facing the council. "I don't have to remind you what happened six-hundred trillion years ago, same thing happened, the pure darkness took over our brothers and soon went after our ancestors." Said Cas.

"They haven't reached that far into their powers, our decision is final." Said the lead Council Elder.

As the she finished taking, the Elders raised their hands and took away Lor'Ak's abilities as well as his followers. At the same time he and the others disappeared into the far ends of the universe. The battle which happened is now over in the forming galaxy that will be soon known as the Milky Way Galaxy.


	4. The Blockade

Authors notes: The Ark is practically a combination of V-Ger and the Krenim weapon ship, and the ships is about 6759.4 meters long. It's armaments and defenses are: Temporal weapon (which can fire one big beam weapon or 8 different smaller beam weapons), ten chroniton torpedo tubes (one torpedo tube can fire twenty-five torpedoes), fifty directional chroniton phaser cannons, electromagnetic subspace disruptors ( which are deployed all over the Ark's hull, which can also disrupt most enemy ship systems, like warp drive, sensors, weapons, shields, etc) and Hyper Jump, which also called "Dimension Jump". The ship (or one of the ships) can generate a "circular rift in space" or in other words a white hole which lets you travel inside subspace. That is the only faster than light travel capability that the Emperors have, although creating one requires tremendous amounts of power. it is much slower than warp.

Sol System to Archer VII is about 2532 light years. One hyper jump equals 318.9 light years. It takes 3 weeks and 5 days to fully charge up for the next jump, depending if the ship had used its weapons against enemy ships.

Messier 82 also known as Cigar Galaxy one of many galaxies the Emperors are from have developed a device that generates a subspace vortex (Hyper Jump) which lets a ship or a fleet of ships to travel millions or even billions of light years to another galaxy, with the help of a Jump Locator Beacon.

* * *

**4: The Blockade  
**

. . . Two weeks, twenty-two hours later . . .

A massive fleet of ships consisting with StarFleet, Klingon, Romulan and Vulcan are taking formation next to the two NXCC type ships and SVDS ships near Earth.

"This is Admiral Archer of USS Enterprise-M the first and second attack fleets are ready." Said the Admiral.

"Admiral, your fleet is ordered to attack The Emperor's base of operations on Archer VII. Captain Valhalla you and your fleet are ordered to engage and destroy the incoming enemy fleet. Your primary objective is to destroy the Ark and it's escort. Your second objective is to give any assistance to the First Fleet if necessary." Said Admiral Vallek to Captain Valhalla over the comm.

"Alright people let's go, Ensign Talles tell our fleet to set course towards the incoming enemy fleet at warp 9.9985, engage." Said Captain Valhalla

"Understood sir." Said Ensign Tallek.

As the order was given both fleets went to high warp.

"Captain if we increase speed warp 9.999959, we should reach the Archer VII Colony in ten hours, thirty-two minutes. Said the Captain Valhalla's Klingon First Officer.

"I have to agree with Commander Goron, at that speed we might cut off six hours from our travel to Archer VII Colony." Said the Chief Engineer Lieutenant Commander Tollas.

"But at that speed it will burn out the warp drive." Added Tollas.

That's why the NXCC ships are equipped with Advanced Warp Field Stabilizers which lets ships like these to travel at even faster speeds depends on how much power is being transferred to the stabilizers." Said the Tactical Officer.

"Helm, increase speed to warp 9.99985 for the time being." Said the Captain.

"Lieutenant, tell the fleet we have increased speed to warp 9.99985." Said Goron to his Comm Officer.

"Yes sir." Said the Comm Officer.

X X X

"Captain we should reach our destination in one minute thirty seconds." Said the Helm Officer.

"Inform the fleet to jump out of warp in sixty seconds." Said the First Officer to the Comm Officer.

"Red alert, arm all weapons and raise shields." Added the First Officer.

"Sir we have conformation from all ships, they're armed and ready." Said the Comm Officer to her First Officer.

"Helm, get us out of warp" Said the Admiral to his Conn Officer.

"The sensors have detected a large fleet moving towards our position, sir they lock weapons on us, range, ninety-seven hundred thousand meters." Said the Tactical Officer.

"Open hailing frequency to our fleet." Said the Admiral to his Comm Officer.

The Ensign taps on few panels and then nods at the Captain.

"All ships concentrate all your fire on the escort, while the NXCC engages The Ark." Said the Captain.

"Sir we have incoming enemy ships, they are in firing range. " Said the Tactical Officer.

"Fire at will." Said the First Officer.

The Enterprise P and the other alliance ships opened fire at the escort while NXCC-1701A Enterprise flew towards The Ark, with her weapons armed and ready. After few moments the ship opened fire at the Ark with its chroniton torpedoes. Hitting the Ark's shields.

Aboard the NXCC starship. "What the hell happened, those torpedoes were supposed to go through their shields and hit their hull." Said the First officer.

"Commander I cannot get a clear reading from the sensors due to the interference that ship is generating." Said the Tactical Officer.

"Lieutenant, fire everything we have on this thing." Said the Captain.

"Understood." Said the Tactical Officer.

The NXCC Enterprise then fired with all her heavily advanced weapons. The Ark on the other hand was taking minimum damaged from the assault.

"A, I'm picking up a power build up from the Ark. Its charging weapons." Said the Tactical Officer.

"Keep on firing, all hands brace yourselves." Said the First Officer

Most of the Ark's hull begun glowing in bright red color. Then launched its own attack on the entire fleet.

The attack from its weapons disabled several of the alliance ships and as well as destroyed a few.

"Damage report!" Yelled the First Officer aboard the Enterprise-P.

"Hull integrity is at forty-six percent, we have hull breaches at decks 2, 9, and 24. Shields at twenty percent. Life support is at forty percent, we lost thirteen out of thirty of our phaser arrays and ten out of fifteen torpedo tubes Casualty reports are coming in, 28 dead, 12 missing and 53 injured!" Yelled the Tactical Officer.

"Sir, from that one attack, 54 ships destroyed, 7 disabled and 67 badly damaged including us." Said the Tactical officer.

"We have practically lost half of our fleet from that one attack." Said the Comm Officer.

"Admiral, if I am reading this correctly, that ship is equipped with some sort of chroniton phaser weapons." Said the Tactical Officer.

'Is such thing even possible?" Said the Comm Officer.

"It seems to be." Said the Admiral.

Aboard the USS George Washington

"Captain, we lost all forward phasers, hull breaches on decks 6, 13 and 15. Shields at fifteen percent!" Said the Ship's Tactical Officer.

"Keep firing all available weapons." Said the First Officer.

Aboard the NXCC Enterprise.

"Activate PDCs, and launch all attack drones and fighters and concentrate them on the enemy escort fleet." Said the First Officer to his Tactical Officer.

"The sensors are detecting massive energy building up on the Ark's main weapon." Said the Tactical officer.

"Captain... the ship... its turning towards us and the alliance fleet." Said the Conn Officer.

"Activate the Ablative Generators." Said the First Officer

"On my mark prepare to activate the Temporal Shield Generators." Said the Captain.

"Wouldn't that make us vulnerable to enemy fire." Said the Comm Officer.

"The Ablative armor will protect us from the enemy attack. Said the Tactical Officer.

"Ensign, tell the fleet to spread out." Said the First Officer.

"Aye." Said the Comm Officer.

'They're firing in ten seconds... five, four..." Said the tactical Officer

"Activate the Temporal Shields now." Said Captain.

"One, they are firing" Added the Tactical Officer.

The First Officer hit the intercom panel. "All hands brace for impact!"

The Ark fired its main weapon, which the NXCC intercepted before it could hit three Klingon warships. The NXCC'S temporal shields were preventing the Ark's main weapon from hitting the ship.

"Temporal Shields are holding at a temporal variance of 5.49 microseconds." Said the Tactical Officer

"It seems the information given by the Tholians was correct." Said the First Officer.

After thirty-five seconds weapons stopped firing.

"Captain, we are being hailed by the USS London." Said the Comm Officer.

"On Screen." Said the Captain.

"Captain, when the ship fired its main weapon, we have managed to get a closer reading the ship and its main weapon. The moment they are about to fire again, you should concentrate all your fire power on the main weapons as it is about to fire. That might overload their weapon including their defenses, good luck, captain." Said the Captain of USS London.

"The enemy escort fleet is destroying our ships. So far there are 57 out of 276 ships left." Said the Tactical Officer.

"Captain, you might not believe this but, I am picking up subspace disturbances... it's a fleet of 40 Tholian, 45 Suliban, 70 Xindi and 26 Vidiian ships. Including the Jem'Hadar and the Federation Alpha Strike Force." Said the Comm Officer

"That's more like it, now the Emperors won't know what hit them." Said the Tactical officer.

"Don't get your hopes up lieutenant." Said the First officer.

X X X

. . . Messier 82 Galaxy, about 12 million light years away . . .

"Sir we have conformation from the Ursa Major sector, the fleet that taken over two galaxies there, the third one is eighty-six percent under the Emperor rule. But it seems there is resistance in the Virgo sector of the Messier 87 Galaxy." Said the Ugani Commander to his superior.

"What seems to be the problem." Said a Yossaarian

"There seems to be resistance in the Virgo sector, no need to worry about. Our reinforcements will take care of that problem." Said the Ugani Commander.

"Is their Jump Beacon still operating!" Said the Ugani.

"Yes sir." Said the Ugani Commander.

"Lock on the portal in their position and send an additional two hundred-thousand ships to these 3 different sectors of the galaxy." Said the Valkirian superior.

"That should cut off most of their fleet." Added the Valkirian superior.

"Understood." Said the Ugani Commander as he tapped on the console.

"Tell me, what about this galaxy in the Sagittarius sector." Said the Ugani superior looking at the holographic star map.

"Milky Way galaxy, in about two years it will become under our control." Said the Valkirian officer.

"Which outpost is closest to that galaxy." Said the Yossarian superior.

"Outpost, Alghar 5, is between the Andromeda and Pegasus Galaxy, about three hundred, fifty-three thousand light years from the Milky Way galaxy." Said the Ugani underlying.

"Tell them to proceed to Sagittarius sector, all ships are ordered to fully over take that galaxy in less than one year." Said the Yossaarian superior.

"Captain, we have more reports coming in. We are in control of total one thousand, three hundred, sixty-three galaxies including the NGC 8845 galaxy. We also have reports from our fleet that about eighty-four percent of the Pegasus galaxy has been taken over by our invasion fleet." Said the Ugani Commander.

"That's a total of three hundred, fifty-three thousands galaxies under our rule." Said the Yossaarian superior.

The Yossaarian superior looks at the stars visible to him and just smiles as he knows that there is no one to stop them from taking over the universe. "We were banished from our home to this reality, to this universe, sealed inside the Ark and scattered across the Universe, only to be reunited with our fallen brothers. For billions of years we have been sleeping, our own people who have forsaken us, had no idea that one day we will rise from the darkest places of the universe and become its masters. Soon we will be ourselves again. No one will be able to stop us, not the puny species who live in this universe, not the Q Continuum, not our own people, not even those so-called Sphere Builders who want to destroy the feeble human race for their own feeble reasons. Anybody who interferes with our plan will exist no more." Said the Yossaarian as he started laughing.

Presses the controls on the console in front of him. "Commander, Inform all Fleet Captains scattered across the universe who have completed their objectives to head towards the center of the universe. Towards sector 0, while the rest of the fleet will be busy completing their objectives." Said the Yossaarian superior to the Ugani Commander.

"Understood, activating the portals... transmission has been sent." Said the Ugani Commander.

"Excellent... they say that the human race will once evolve into a superior beings... we will see about that. It is we who will evolve, not those pitiful things. We will create this universe and those who exist here into our own image." Said the Ugani Superior.

Both the Yossaarian, Valkirian and Ugani Superiors started laughing while thousands of ships go through the "super portals" generated by gigantic devises that seem to be powered by three super-massive black holes.

X X X

. . . Milky Way Galaxy, thirty-two minutes later . . .

The Alliance has been barely successful in destroying all the Ark's escort fleet, but it seems that a wormhole just appeared out of nowhere, bringing out thousands of more ships.

Aboard the NXCC Enterprise "Captain, we have problems, sensors are detecting five hundred Ugani and Valkirian warships coming from the wormhole. Followed by thousands of other ships." Said the Tactical Officer.

"Inform the Alpha Strike Force and the Jem'Hadar to intercept and destroy those ships!" Said the First Officer.

"Captain, the sensors are detecting some sort of singularity forming ten-thousand kilometers away... sir if the sensors the correct, the singularity is originating from Fluidic Space. Captain its Species 8472." Said the Tactical Officer

"How many ships are coming out from there?" Said the First Officer.

"Thousands of them, and they are attacking the enemy ships including the Ark." Said the Tactical Officer.

"After a moment the Ark's main weapon started to charge up again.

"Give me fleet wide, ensign." Said the Captain.

"Done." Said the Comm Officer.

"On my order, all ships fire on the Ark's main weapon." Said the Captain.

"they will be firing in fifteen seconds... ten seconds... five..." Said the Tactical Officer.

"All ships fire at will!" Yelled the Captain.

As soon as the order was given all ships stared to fire at the front of the Ark. About a dozen ships from fluidic Space also joined the attack.

"Captain that's a direct hit Ark's main weapon, picking up primary and secondary explosions. The weapon has been disabled, including most of their weapons engines and shields." Said the Tactical Officer.

"The Ark has been destroyed." Said the First Officer

Suddenly over two thousand alliance ships have been incinerated.

"What the hell was that!" Said the First Officer.

"The sensors are detecting a ships coming from the wormhole, it is huge. It... it can't be." Said the shocked Tactical Officer.

"There is another Ark, identical to the one we just destroyed seconds ago. And it looks like it brought some friends with it." Added the Tactical Officer.

On the USS Sato.

"Captain the sensors are detecting over five hundred unknown Ugani and Yossaarian ships. These one are way bigger then the ones we just destroyed." Said the Tactical Officer.

"Base Ships, just look at the size of those things. Said the Comm Officer.

On the NXCC Enterprise

"Captain, look." Said the Conn Officer

"What in the world?" Said the Captain.

"Ships, hundreds of thousands of ships are coming out from those Base Ships." Said the Tactical Officer.

"All ships fire at will, I repeat fire at will!" Said the Captain of the USS Enterprise-P.

As the alliance fleet engaged the new threat more wormholes appeared. To make things worse the alliance fleet is surrounded by Emperor Flagships with no hope of escape.

X X X

. . . The Emperor Occupied Archer VII System . . .

"Lieutenant what's our status!" Yelled the First Officer.

"Hull breaches on decks 3, 5, 32, and 44, shields at fifty-four percent. 8 dorsal phasers are down, we lost power on decks 11 through 30." Said the Tactical Officer.

"Just where did they get more ships." Said the Captain.

"Captain the sensors are detecting at least 5 new anomalies forming." Said the Tactical Officer.

Aboard the USS Canada

"Captain we lost sixty percent of our fleet, about twenty ships are surrounded by enemy forces." Said the Tactical Officer.

"It seems our plan to retake this system has failed captain we must retreat immediately." Said the First Officer."

"What about those twenty ships that are stranded out there, we cannot just leave them." Said the Conn Officer.

"Lieutenant what is their current status?" Said the Captain.

"I'm not detecting any signals sir, sorry captain but we lost them." Said the Tactical Officer.

"Alright then... inform all ships to retreat." Said the Captain to his Comm Officer.

"Aye... sir." Sad the Comm Officer.

Aboard the Ugani Command Ship. "Sir the Federation ships are retreating, should we follow them? Said the Ugani Tactical Officer.

"No, there is no need to." Said the Ugani Captain.

"Inform the Prime Emperor Gun'nak that our operatives have discovered something that will make us not just the rulers of this universe, but the rulers of countless universes. And in addition tell them we have discovered that the Federation have time travel technology and that we are going to get that technology." Said the Ugani Captain to his Comm Officer.

X X X

For the past three months the battle raged on, the Emperor invasion fleet towards Earth, continued. But the only thing the Federation could do is just slow them down. But there were a few victories, the borders of Betazed were free of the Emperor control although sixty percent the Betazed population was missing due to the works of The Emperors. Six of the eleven systems have been retaken, but Starfleet and their allies payed for it with ships and people. Many species who resisted have been destroyed, like the Cardassians who fought to the last remaining ship, the Mazarites, Nausicaans and most of the Delta Quadrant species including the Devore and Hirogen have been completely wiped out.

During the last two and a half months the Federation and the allied forces engaged the enemy fleet that continued heading towards Earth, with little success at stopping them. The Romulans And the Klingons, what was left of them had their own problems with the Emperors. They still couldn't figure out how the Emperors could see through their cloak. Even with their newly developed Drone Ships built by the Romulans which were equipped with a cloaking technology, the Emperors picked them off one by one. It is only a matter of time when this galaxy is under Emperor control.

Several Federation ships consisting of Starfleet, Vulcan and Tellarite ships engaged the Emperor fleet near the Vulcan system. Several of them have taken heavy damage by the Yossaarian and Valkirian weapons fire.

"Captain, sensors are detecting a ship... it appears to be another Ark." Said the Tactical Officer of the USS Schicksal.

"This is the seventh Ark that the Federation has encountered in three months. Just how many do they have?" Said the First Officer.

"I have to say a lot." Said the Captain.

"Captain, we cannot take on that many ships." Said the Tactical Officer.

"I have to agree, we have about two hundred hundred ships fighting against thousands, with the Emperor Mother Ship close-by. It will even harder for us if that big ship comes here." Said the First officer.

Several explosions rocked the ship

The Tactical Officer looked at his console.

"We lost three forward phaser arrays, shields at thirty percent. Hull integrity is at eighty percent, hull breaches on decks five and twelve." Said the Tactical officer.

"Seal them off and continue firing." Said the First Officer.

"Captain the Ark, about half a light year and closing." Said the Tactical Officer.

"Lieutenant when the Ark gets close enough, open fire on its main weapon as it about to fire." Said the Captain to his Tactical Officer.

"Understood sir." Replied the Tactical Officer.

"Inform the fleet and tell them when we engage the Ark, they are to fire at its main weapon just right before it is about to fire with it." Said the First officer to his Comm Officer.

"Aye sir." Replied the Comm Officer.

As the battle raged on, the Ark was getting closer and closer to Vulcan territory. To make matters worse it was accompanied by thousands of enemy escort ships. After half an hour the invading fleet was completely destroyed.

"Good work everybody, now the only thing left to do is to destroy the Ark." Said the Captain aboard the NXCC Amelia Earhart.

"Sir the Ark is twenty-five minutes away from Vulcan Territory." Said the Tactical Officer.

"Ensign inform USS Michigan, NXCC Galileo, USS Schicksal and USS Visak'a to engage the Ark while we take care of its escort." Said the Captain."

"Yes sir." Replied the Comm Officer.

"Captain we are receiving a message from Vulcan, they're saying that a fleet from Starbase, Kingston 5 will arrive in forty-two minutes." Said the Comm officer.

"There will be nothing left of us in forty-two minutes if their mother ship comes knocking." Said the Conn Officer.

"Actually we won't survive for ten minutes with that Ark on the way." Said the one of the Bridge Officers.

"That's enough everybody, we need to focus on the situation, not on how we all going to be doomed!" Yelled the First officer.

X X X

"The enemy will be in range in fifteen seconds." Said the Tactical Officer.

"Okay everyone here they come." Said the First officer.

"Activate the Galileo's Temporal Shield Generators and activate the Ablative Armor." Said the Captain.

"Aye." Responded the Tactical Officer.


End file.
